KO's Mid-Febuary Crisis
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Just days before Mid-February, the time of love. And KO has huge plans for his special someone, that literally nobody knows. What is the little guy up to, Rad and Enid want to know. But what will they find? Happy late Valentine's Day, folks!
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day: the day where love and romance spreads through the air. A yearly tradition that has been around for millions of years, and well into the year 201X. Though most people know it simply as Mid-February as per the name of the sale at the bodega. Speaking of which, last year's Mid-Feb sale KO had learned that his best friends in the whole world: Rad and Enid, were once high school lovers that went on only one date that ended as poorly as a Kardashian birthday party. Though in the alien stock boy's defense the advice he got from his school friends back then was awful, KO wonders what would have happened if Rad didn't take the macho jerk route like his middle-high school friends told him to.

But after a crazy fight style date set up by Cupid, the two declared that even though things ended poorly back then they care a lot for each other and they'd remain close friends forever. And as per Cupid, sometimes platonic love between friends shines as bright as romantic love. Which left our hero unsatisfied for a while, but he caved in eventually.

"Ah, nothing says Mid-February than a half-off sale at the bodega for all couples. Nothing says love like saving money." KO cheers as he dusted the shelfs.

"Meh." his coworkers Rad and Enid muttered as they lazed around waiting for any more customers to deal with.

"Oh come one guys, how can you be so gloomy on the most romantic day of the year?" KO questioned.

"KO, here's the thing about love. It's not just an emotion you get when you first lay eyes on someone, or something that can grow and develop. It's a war, a war that barely leaves any survivors. Even the greatest of heroes fall victim to love's cruel mysteries." Rad said dramatically.

Enid rolled her eyes at this, "Yeah, love is not all it's cracked up to be. Back then it was more simple, but as years went by and commercialism was done. Well you get the gist."

"So, you guys don't have a special someone like what my mommy and Gar have?" KO inquired with a despondent tone.

"Oh no, I was just gonna hang with Red and Elodie after work." Enid replied, "See if my old bestie and sorta-new bestie can get along."

"And not to brag, but I've been talking to this fine lady online and we've been steady for three months straight." Rad said.

"You don't even know what she looks like do you?" Enid commented.

"Nope, we're not there yet." Rad replied.

"What about you KO?"

The boy froze at the question, he turned comedically pale and he started sweating like Niagara Falls. He started shaking and he felt his heart pounding like a jackhammer. "U-uu-um-umumum-uhhh wha?"

"Well, you've been even more excited about this year's Mid-February sale than last year. Which is debatable, since you get excited easily." Rad said.

"I do NOT!" KO yelled with a blush.

"You threw a mini parade for a spider." Enid commented.

"He made it up the water spout, even with the raining trying to take him down." he recalled with a tear in his eye.

"Besides, with your power, kindness, and an inhumane level of adorability. You have to be braindead to not recognize, you're basically what every girl looks for in a guy." Enid complimented.

KO chuckled as he embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck as a huge blush crept on his cheeks, "Well that's very nice, but I'm too young for that kind of stuff. Besides I have enough balls in the air with the bodega, school, training to be a hero, this book club I joined recently." He then pulled out a comedically large book that was about the size of the counter, "I have to read this by tomorrow." he plopped the book down, causing the entire store to bounce a little bit.

Rad inspected the book's contents, "Tomorrow of what year?"

"I'm sure that after playing the field till I'm at least 29-35 after I eventually retire from being a hero, maybe I'll consider the idea of courting some lucky maiden. Then after a good long while and I feel like I'd be ready to tie the eventually knot, can I think about having 1 or 2 kids of my own who will one day become the greatest hero to have lived since me, or the biggest threat to the world since climate change. But until then, I've got too much to do for that kind of stuff. Right now I just want to be a regular and normal little boy, who works at a convenient store and fights robots on a daily basis." KO finished his speech with a bow.

Rad cried a little from the moving speech, "That was beautiful." he gave a little clap.

"Respect little man." Enid said with a smile, but that smile morphed into one of teasing. "Although, I have to wonder. What's with the little bow tie you got?"

KO went wide eyed as he looked down, and there and behold a little black bow tie wrapped neatly around his the collar of his bodega vest jacket. 'Drats, forgot I still had that!' he quickly tore it off, "Oh that's probably nothing, mommy has to work late tonight so we had...umm, uh a pre Mid-Feb dinner at some fancy dining place and I guess I forgot to remove the tie, hehehehehe."

"Dude, you guys were at that taco place. I know because that was right next door to my favorite ninja store." Enid reminded him, KO gulped. She leered her eyes down at the adolescent boy, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

KO felt the burning stares of his best friends, he started sweating like a sprinkler and he felt the walls were closing in. "Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh, uhhh I GOING ON BREAK!" and before they can say anything, KO was gone like the wind. Leaving only a KO shaped cloud of smoke, and his two friends with confused/worried looks.

"What was all that about?" Enid asked.

"I don't know, you think we should follow him?" Rad wondered.

They then heard the door's open, "After the rush." The two took battle stances as they readied for coupon clippers, but the whole time they thought about what could be bugging their little buddy during Mid-February.

(With KO)

The boy panted as he was at a far enough distance in the forest to still see the bodega, he looked back to see the crowd cram into the bodega with a guilty frown on his face. "Sorry guys, I'll make it up to you!" he called out before he got a text on his phone.

_Hey,_

_I have everything set up, look for a tree with a knife lodged in it. _

_See you there, sweety. _


	2. Pre Mid-Feb

Finally.

That was the second worst sale the alien and ninja had to endure yet, next to Super Black Friday.

The store was now cleansed of any Mid-February gifts, cards, décor, etc. All that remained were the two poor bodega-men that were stuck with those animals for the past three hours before the final customer left with the last heart shaped chocolate box. KO had never returned from his break, which left Rad and Enid a little worried for their little friend. He was never gone for this long, he's just a little 7-12 year old boy.

"BODEGA MEN!" The young adult coworkers all shot up at the booming voice of their boss, Mr. Gar. "I have to say, that was probably the most hectic sale we've had since Super Black Friday. Enid, excellent marksmanship with that price gun." the ninja blushed at the praise. "Radicles, nice job with the supply stocks."

"All part of the job, boss." Rad beamed with ego.

"And KO, wel-!" he looked surprised with the little outline where his youngest employee/potential-son-in-law was supposed to be. "Where is KO?" he demanded with a serious tone.

"W-w-we don't know sir, he went on break but never came back. We're worried something terrible happened to him." Enid explained.

Gar blinked under his shades, "Break, but KO never takes breaks. That is a little suspicious. I've got some work to do, find KO and makes sure he's home before dinner. If Carol finds out anything happen to her little boy, may God have mercy on all of us." Gar told them as he went to his office.

"Great, how are we supposed to find KO when we don't even know where he ran off to?" Rad questioned.

Enid hummed in thought for a moment before getting an idea, she did some cool ninja gestures before her eyes started glowing. She looked to the ground to see a trail of child's size 6 footprints, with toe prints included. "Bingo. Follow me Rad." she said as she started following the trail.

"Oh right, ninja senses." Rad replied as he followed her using his levitation powers. Thanks to the fact that KO is the only kid they knew that doesn't wear any kind of footwear, it was pretty easy to know these footprints were his. The two coworkers followed the prints, which went around the plaza a couple times before they ended up in the woods. This brought up some concerns that KO had ran into Shadowy Figure again, so they kept going.

Until they eventually heard noises behind a couple trees, one of the trees had a large kitchen knife lodged deep in the bark. "Bingo."

They jumped out of their hiding spots, but stopped whey they saw KO was hooked up to some kind of machine by his other best friend Dendy. A scientific prodigy kappa girl with her goggles, yellow jumpsuit, and hack-pack as she calls it. "Okay, let's try this again. After months of hard labor and trials, I think we can finally found a breakthrough. Turbo Control Test #75, commencing."

"Uh, what's going on?" Enid wondered.

"Oh, greetings friends." Dendy said without turning away from her hack-pack. "We were just about to start our next retrial of KO controlling his turbonic energy, but without summoning his unstable counterpart in TKO. Hopefully if all goes well, we should be done just before KO has to be home for dinner. If not, then we can have plenty of time tomorrow during Mid-February."

Enid and Rad turned to their friend, who was shirtless and had wires hooked up to him along his chubby yet ripped adolescent torso. "Oh, if you were just hanging out with Dendy, you could have just said so." Enid said with a light smile.

"Yeah man, it's okay if you were going to help your little girlfriend with her science stuff." Rad complied.

"SHE'S/I'M NOT MY/HIS GIRLFRIEND!" the two kids shouted simultaneously, the young adults chuckled at their beet red faces and shocked expressions.

"Okay, since you're okay we'll get going. But your mom wants you back home before 7, or else she have a cow. Gar's words. Later." Enid said before she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, and in her place was the signature log.

"Yep, gotta run. Got some new mods to my van, prepping for tomorrow. Gonna finally see who my mystery online gf is, I'll see you little dude on Monday!" Rad said before he left.

KO got up to make sure they were really gone, he expertly jumped up a tall tree to get a better view. He can vaguely spot Enid walking in the direction to the haunted house on the hill she calls home, and Rad's van pulling out of the parking lot to his parents house. KO chuckled a little before he hopped back down, where there laid a checkered blanket and picnic basket full of delicacies sat. "Okay, they're gone."

_"Finally!" _'Dendy' groaned before she pulled off a rubber mask, and ribbed off her costume. This action revealing that this was not KO's intellectually gifted peer, but instead was the minion of Professor Venomous: Fink that Rat. A humanoid anthropomorphic mouse mutant, with mint green skin, dark green hair, pink gloves, grey shoes, and a lab coat style dress. "It was getting seriously hot in this thing!" she complained before tossing the costume into the bushes.

"Well, you better get used to it. Because you're gonna have to deal with that costume the entire day tomorrow for my plans for our first Mid-Feb together." KO told her as he sat down on the blanket.

Fink rolled her eyes, but silently agreed as she sorted through the many treats she brought. The two have been secretly dating for about a couple months now, and they would like it to stay that way. Something about being illegal after something that happened 100 years ago, she doens't care as long as she's with her sweety face. She handed him a small plate of finger sandwiches, "Are you sure it will work?"

"Totally, Dendy's out of town for a family reunion, she won't be back till after tomorrow." KO said as he tossed a sandwich in his mouth. "What's the worst that can happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rose up in 201X, all throughout the Neutral Zone Mid-February spreads it's wings and soars. From young couples on nice picnics, to the feuding codependent couple that has nowhere else to go. Love is weird. But no matter, cause today was gonna be a good one for good ole Kaio Kincaid. Who was getting ready for a long day with his secret lover Fink, he was in the small bathroom sweeping the evil that lived in Molar City. That's hero speak for brushing his teeth.

Teeth, hair, pits, ears, feet. It all had to be done, because tonight he got a reservation for lunch at the fanciest diner money can buy. After saving his entire allowance and bodega money, he just got enough for two seats at the special table for only the richest can ever hope to afford.

After spitting out the foam, he did a little check. (sigh, sniff) "Ah, minty freshy. Though to be on the safe side, I should take a pack of mints." he said to himself as he grabbed a small can of breath mints an put them in his pocket. "This is the day KO, no work and mom with a full day of classes, plus with Rad and Enid doing their own things. Nothing can ruin a full Mid-February with my number 1 gal: Fink." he said pulling out a small locket with a picture of Fink, though it was taken before they had started going steady and she looked like she was trying to strangle him. "Yep, everything will be A-Okay."

(RING, RING)

KO pulled out his froggy cased X-phone, "KO's office, KO speaking."

_"Salutations KO"_

"Oh hey Dendy, how's the reunion?" KO asked as he head into the kitchen to make a glass of water.

_"Yeah, about that. Turns out Cousin Steve came down with the flu, and my mother's side of the family's aerial transport broke down."_

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

_"Thank you, so now me and my parentals just got back home. Which means that we can finally see that cinematic I've always wanted to see." _

KO did a little spit-take, "You mean the one about the scientist that goes crazy? Um yeah about that, I can't."

_"Pardon?"_

KO sweated a little, thankfully she can't see it. But she can tell he was getting nervous from his stuttering, "W-we-well y-you se-see the thing is, I-I just realized that Rad is a partaking in the national beatboxing tournament and I promised him I'd go with him." he lowly chuckled.

"Figures."

GAH! (kids cheering) "Once again whenever I invite you to do something, you spawn a ridiculous excuse to bail out of it." Dendy sighed as she appeared right behind him, causing KO to jump and drop his phone.

KO laughed suspiciously, "Whaaaaat? I don't make up ridiculous excuses."

Dendy pulled out a holo-list, "Last month when I wanted to see how TKO can handle cold temperatures, you said Enid's waterbed was aflame." In reality he and Fink were roller blading that day. "Last Tuesday when we were supposed to work on our history project, you said Mr. Logic needed help cleaning his hair collection." in reality he and Fink were at the amusement park during that time. "Luckily we still got an A+, no thanks to our teacher's unreasonably high expectations. When I asked you to help label my inventions you said you saw a bird with a human face downtown, and when I needed help cleaning said experiments when I asked my dad to help you said you saw a human with a bird face uptown."

"Oh come on, is it really that hard to believe that Rad is in a yodeling competition?"

"Didn't you just say it as a 'beatboxing' competition?" Dendy questioned with a leer.

KO blinked, "Why can't it be both?"

Dendy groaned, "KO, if you didn't want to hang out with me anymore you could have just said so. It's fine, this has happened to me before. Sorry I was such a bother." she sadly walked to the door, KO who felt guilt about hurting her feelings stopped her with a hug.

"No, don't. I'm sorry Dendy, I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted. I'll do anything you want for today, scouts honor." he quickly said.

She let out a little smile, "Thank you KO, I'll be seeing you at the theater at noon." she gave him a light hug before they separated, KO showed her the door. Giving her a wave as she left on the hovercycle she had created, he thought to himself **'AW COB DANG IT! WHAT DO I DO NOW?! Dendy wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow, and now because of my relationship she thinks I don't want to be friends anymore. Now what do I do?'**

**_'Wow, you've sure done it now.' _**

**'TKO this is serious, how to make my best friend and girlfriend happy at the same time?' **

_**'That sounds like a you problem, not like you can make a clone of yourself and have him take your place.' **_

Ding

KO smiled, "That's it, TKO you're a genius!"

_**'I am?'**_

(Later, in Dendy's secret school lab)

KO was now roaming through some of the science experiment manuals on one of Dendy's shelves. "Hmm let's see. Time travel, reptile mutation, bioengineering, cold fusion, artificial intelligence robot, doomsday device, map to the fountain of youth, cure for cancer. Here we are, 'Idiot's Guide to Cloning'. Chapter 1."

(twenty minutes later)

"And done!" KO checks his watch, "Wow, that was fast. Only twenty minutes left. Alright let's see here." he grabs the book, "_"After you completely assembled your cloning machine, just insert a sample of your DNA and watch as it manifests a 100% replica out of synthetic bioplasma."_ Uh, wha?" He looks down a little more, "_"It makes a non-human clone out of a human!__" _Oh right."

The young hero then plucks one of his hairs and set's it on a conveyer belt, which carries it into a highly complicated and convolutedly designed machine. After a couple seconds out popped a new KO, but slightly more light shaded. Who locked eyes with his creator, the did a little mirror routine before doing a little macarena dance.

"YES! A real working clone, and no consequences!" The original KO pulls out a sharpie and writes a two on the clone's headband. "I'm gonna call you, Number 2."

"Definitely not. But you know a name I've always wanted?"

**"Desmond."**

The two lookalikes shared a laugh. "So since you're like me, you should know what to do?" KO asks Desmond.

"Down to a T, I keep Dendy entertained while you go smooching with your little lady friend." he teased before making kissy faces, earning a slap from the real KO. "Okay, jeez. Can't take a joke can yah? Anyway, gotta run. Laters." Desmond said before getting sucked up through a tube, KO following. Though if KO had finished reading the book, he'd see the last page.

**Warning: Clones drain power quickly, prolonged shortage of power can cause horrible side effects.**


	4. Date Time

Dendy waited outside the Neutral Zone Cinema Theater, it was precisely 11:58 AM. She had already got the tickets, now she was just waiting on KO. Their movie was at 12:30, but Dendy was always an early kappa. Enough time to get school work done and invade Rad's van, which he's told her a million times to stay out of. She was really hoping this outing with KO goes well, she hasn't had any time to spend with her best friend. Whenever she wanted to hang out with him or study his turbonic powers he was always busy, but today he made a promise that it will be all about her.

And she will take full advantage of that. Because you see for the past few months that she knew him, Dendy has grown to rather fancy the aspiring hero. And for good reasons, he's super sweet and nice, and always puts others before himself. Even her, which is nice because she often used him for her own experiments that have sometimes resulted in some serious side effects. And since it was Mid-February, the most romantic time of year, she was hoping that after a movie and nice dinner that she and KO would might be more than friends.

She perked up when she saw brown puffy hair held back by a red sweat band, "Right on time, KO." she said as she saw her future husband coming toward her.

"Well then, shall we?" the kappa happily hooked his strong little boy arm as he walked her into the theater. Though she can decipher the faintest of details, she didn't catch wind of the tiny number '2' written on the side of her comrade's headband. Or the blinking battery light on the back of his neck with the 60% on it.

When Dendy and 'Not KO' reached their seats, she immediately brought out the snacks she snuck in her hack pack. Which consisted on various candies, fruits, drinks, and pop corn. She then excused herself to the wash room while the commercials were playing, they were at least a half hour early so she had time. When she was out of the room, the fake pulled a walkie talkie "This is KO to Winja, come in Winja."

_"Winja here, how are things on your end?" _

"Smoothly, she doesn't suspect a thing. Have fun on your date."

(Meanwhile)

"Thanks. Be sure to keep her distracted all day. Winja, out."

Winja, or Witch Ninja, not only what KO's friend Enid's parents call her but also the code name he came up with for this. Hey, he's only 6-11. KO put the walkie talkie back into his pocket when he saw his lady Fink waiting for him at a new fancy place, he sighed to himself before pulling out a bouquet of flowers and running to her. After they exchanged loving hellos the two went inside, the waiter guided them to their reserved table in a corner.

For this date KO wore a nice light blue polo shirt with beige khakis and his hair tied back into a man-bun, while Fink was decked in a small sundress with a pearl necklace and red heeled shoes. After ordering their food, they past the time with some memories from their relationship.

"Remember that time we went to the Junior Ninja Warrior Super competition?" KO asked.

"Fondly, though it sucked I got disqualified in the first round." Fink despondently answered.

"Well they said you had to use the second platform, if you just skip it then it wont count."

"Whatever." Fink replied before taking a sip of water. She then sighed, "Remember that fay at the park, the one where you dared me to lick the swing set?" she coyly.

KO deadpanned, "Not how I remembered it."

(FLASHBACK)

KO: Fink, don't lick the swing set!

Fink: (defiantly) SHUT UP, YOU'RE NOT MY BOSS!

Then she proceeded to lick the swing set.

(Back to the present)

Fink sighed with fondness at the memory, "Oh yeah, good times. _Goooood_ times."

KO grouchily replied, "Sure, walking you five miles to the drug store to get you some anti-vomiting medicine and me having to hold your hair back while you barfed for 6 hours straight was a 'good' time."

She just loving grabbed his hand in response, "That was very nice of you to do that, such a gentleman." she then leaned over the table to give him a light peck on the cheek, to which he returned with one of his own.

"But seriously, no licking anymore public places."

She rolled her eyes before sighing, "Oh fine you big baby."

Pretty soon the waiter came with their food, both shared a big thing of spaghetti. And on their first fork-full they wound up slurping on the same noodle, which they didn't notice until their lips collided with each other. They then repeated the cycle until their last noodle, which ended in a longer more passionate kiss. After paying for their bill, the two went on to the next thing KO had planned for their Mid-February together.

"OK, next thing up on the list. SHOPPING!"

"Ugh, really?" Fink gagged at the thought of shopping.

"Come on Fink, we both could use some new clothes. And we have to let our food settle, remember what happened at the fair?" KO chastised.

"Oh please what was so bad about a whole pizza pie, chilly cheese dog, chicken and waffle platter, 500 baby-back ribs, and 8 smoothies before the Unmaker roller coaster?" she shrugged. KO gave her an eyebrow raise, she then sighed. "Fine, but I'm choosing the shop."

Which turned out to be a thrift store, she pulled KO in before rummaging through the various clothes they had on the shelves. KO looked around till he found a black shirt with a depressed looking guy with a raincloud over his head, "Hmm, this might be a good gift for TKO. Good thing he's occupied in MindMania." the camera then zoomed in on KO's mind to reveal the dark brooding alter ego senselessly bashing a robot's head in. Back to the real world KO put the shirt in a bag he grabbed form the front.

Before he can look any further he was grabbed from behind by an anxious Fink, "Let's go, I need someone to see if any of these fit me." she showed him the mountain of clothes she had picked out, and his mouth dropped to the polished wood floor.

"Are you trying on the whole store?" She giggled at his reaction.

"Relax this won't take long." she said before pulling out a bean bag chair for him to sit on and a sports drink for him. She then grabbed one of the outfits and went behind the curtain, she poked her head out "No peeking."

After a couple minutes he saw her walk out of the changing room with what looked like a miniature business suit and a briefcase. KO hummed to himself, "Neat, makes you look like a car sales person."

She then wriggled her nose in disgust, "Yuck, a blazer? What was I thinking?!" she then grabbed another outfit before heading back in. She then came out in a bubble gum pink dress, with white crocs, and sparkly red bow.

"AWWWWWWWW, CUTE!"

Fink posed in front of a mirror, "Hmm, I'll put this in the maybe pile." she then grabbed another outfit before heading back in. KO wonder what she'll come out in next, he took a sip of the drink she gave him. Before spitting it out and screamed in terror. What he saw was Fink in a ragged green jacket, mucked up black shirt, ripped jeans, and wielding two giant machetes and a hockey mask. He then fainted. Fink raised the mask up and asked, "Too much?"

KO shook himself awake, "NEXT! NEXT! NEXT!" he shouted before tossing various things at her outfit.

"OK, OK, OK!" she replied swatting away the projectiles, she then grabbed what appeared to be a tiny patriotic one piece swimsuit with super thin straps. "How about this?"

"Where's the rest of it?" KO asked with an eyebrow raised. "Next!"


	5. Chapter 5

After trying on everything in the store, Fink only bought like three outfits leaving the rest of the scattered clothes for the staff to clean up. After paying, or stealing for Fink sent she paid in Venomous Dollars (a fake currency she made), they walked out of the store and off to the next part of their date plans. Which turned out to be a nice relaxing walk through the park. The smell of freshly cut grass, the sun's glaring rays bouncing off the surface of the lake, and the cool breeze that soar through a fairly warm day during the winter season. Not too hot, and not too cold. Just right.

They stopped at a very large tree, that casted a big shadow from the sun light atop a hill. The two kids just sighed in serenity as they laid under the shade, watching nature at her finest. With one arm under their heads and the other interlocking their fingers, this may have been their best date yet.

"Doesn't it feel nice to just lay back and let life pass by? No work, no robots, no force of nature to ruin your day." KO wonder as he watched a pair of birds flying together and chirping a tune.

Fink yawned as she scooted ever so closer to her boyfriend, "I'll admit, it does feel pretty nice to just lay down and look at the clouds. Makes a nice break from the evil." she said as she scouted the sky for clouds, she then found one. "That cloud up there looks like a pizza."

KO squinted, "Hey yeah, it kind of does look like a piece of pizza." he then spotted another one passing by, "And that one looks like a cat." the cloud depicted feline let out a small 'meow', bringing out a couple giggles from the two lazy kids.

Fink then chuckled as she found a very... interestingly shaped mixture of evaporated water molecules, "Hehe, look at that cloud." KO adjusted his head so that her discovery was in his vision, his eyes went wide before he shot up and started running and screaming until he ran head first into a tree. She giggled at his reaction before scooting over to her winded lover, dragging their shopping bags with her, and cuddled up to her boyfriend.

KO's vision was blurry as little stars danced around his head, "You... tricked... me..."

"Whatever, you know you love me."

He dizzily laughed and wrapped an arm around her, "Yeah, you got me there." he then sighed, "Fink?"

"Yeah KO?"

He looked towards her, "Do you ever wonder... what the future will be like?" she raised an eyebrow at the question, he elaborated "I mean with me being a good guy and you a bad one, and the fact that we're ….together. And with how people think about relationships between good and evil-"

"Get to the point!" she demanded.

He took a deep breath, "Can we really make this work? I mean we are just 6-11 years old, that's pretty young to have romantic times."

Fink retracted her body from his, making KO feel cold without her touch, and stared off into the open sky. "KO, if I'm being honest with you." he leaned to hear her, and with a complete neutral face she spoke "I don't really care." KO's world felt a crack to it. Fink sat up, with the human following suit "Truth is, I never really wanted to be in this kind of relationship. Being tied down doesn't really converge with my strong and independent female aspirations to one day outshine my boss and take over the world." KO turned away from her so she couldn't see the little tears that were starting to form, he then felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"But then you came along, at first I couldn't care less what you thought. We may have had a rough start, but I value every moment we spent together. From when we were in fisticuffs, to right now under this tree. This relationship means a lot to you, and I really do love you. I don't how long that love will last, but we should cherish the time we do have." her words spoke great wisdom for a girl so young and evil, KO lightly chuckled before he turned around to face her. Both kids on their knees, in the shade of a cherry blossom tree, with loving looks on their faces.

"You're right Fink, I should be focused on the now. The later can wait till... well later. And right now, I love you more than anything Fink." he said as clasped their hands together, interlocking her fingers with his.

"I don't think I'll love anything else more than I do for you, KO." she returned. With sparkles in their eyes and beaming smiles, they leaned in until their lips collided. The kiss kept going as Fink wrapped her arms around KO's neck, and the latter did same but around her waist instead, the tanned skinned boy then pulled her on top of him. Not giving a care to the world around them during their little make-out session, which caught the attention of a passing adult couple.

"Awww, if young love isn't the best thing then I don't know what is." the woman cooed, "They grow up so fast, don't they honey?" she asked her husband, who just looked apprehensive about the young lovers.

"A little to fast if you ask me." he replied as they continued their walk.

The two didn't hear them as they just kept kissing. No hands in places not suited for a kids show, but just simple kissing. With a little bit of tongue, right now the young couple were just enjoying their private time with no interruptions whatsoever.

_"K-K-K-KO?" _

The couple went wide eyed. They slowly pulled away before turning towards the voice, KO's face morphing into one of pure terror.

'Oh ripple dee dip dip'. He thought at the site of a ticked off, hurt, and roughed up kappa.


	6. Fink vs Dendy

KO always made it his mission to satisfy everyone's needs, to vanquish all that threatened the peace. To have his friends smile brightly as the afternoon sun on warm day, and it crushed him into dust to have the icy glare of heartbreak and disappointment from one of his bestest friends in the world. KO gulped under the burning glare of his tech savy kappa companion, he swore he would have burned alive under the flaming anger in her stare. He frightenedly waved "Um, hey there... Dendy. How is... going... today?" Dendy just growled before bringing out what looked like a replica of his head, but with wires coming out of the neck and his left eye missing.

"I thought I was gonna spend this day of Mid-February with the only friend I have and possibly more, but instead I find that I've kissed a cheap carbon copy while that 'friend' turned out to be affiliating with a slave to an evil scientist!" she screamed as she gestured to the mutant mouse girl minion behind KO, who returned her glare with one of her own.

"Excuse me! I am NOT a slave, and what business do YOU have," she stormed up to the kappa and jabbed her finger into her chest at the 'YOU' "with MY boyfriend?"

"Is that what you call him? Or is this some kind of ploy for Venomous?" Dendy questioned with a hint of malice, "Because the chances of a street rat like you having even a glimpse of a heart for anything other than mayhem and chaos are as slim as the possibility of cold fusion, besides KO can do way better than a minion."

"Uh, guys?" KO tired to intervene.

"Believe what you want to believe, but KO knows that despite my history that I love him more than anyone ever will. And that I would never use him for my own selfish and nefarious purposes, I doubt that you can say the same since he's your personal guinea pig." Fink retorted, making Dendy break out in an embarrassment blush. The memory of using KO for their science fair project crept in, but she shook it off.

"I'll admit I have made mistakes, but I've learned to benefit from those mistakes to grow as a friend to him. That's what makes me and him heroes, while villains like you never learn anything! You cause nothing but destruction and trouble!"

"Actually statistics say that 80% of all collateral damage are caused by heroes, and I don't recall Chip What's-his-face ever paying for the time HE destroyed half of Neo Riot." Fink countered.

Dendy scoffed, "If you bring up statistics around me, then you're just begging for a kick in the gluteus maximus."

"If I can just-" KO was again ignored.

"Now if you don't want trouble, I'll just be taking my friend away before he gets corrupted by a miscreant like you." Dendy proclaimed as she grabbed a hold of KO's arm and turned to leave, but before she made one step she felt something pull her back. When she looked back she saw an angry Fink with a tight grip on KO's other arm.

"Don't think I'm just gonna let you walk away with my...

**BOOOOOOOOOOYFRIIIIIIIIIEEEEEND?"**

Dendy pupils then shrunk to the size of specks of dust, her face going emotionless. On ominous breeze flew threw the air from the northwest. Her heart cracked and her brain stopped functioning, "Wh-wh-what di-did you just... call him?" she shakingly asked.

"That's right you sorry excuse for a frog girl," Fink stated with a smug look on her face, she then nestled herself against KO's biceps making the kappa even more fumed "little KO here is my BOYFRIEND. And we've been happy together since the before times." Dendy just growled before she pushed the boy away from the girls.

"Hey what was tha-" KO's questioned was interrupted when Dendy just straight up tackled Fink to the ground, the momentum sending them rolling down the hill. Trading punches, kicks, bites, and insults as they continued their descent. "This was not what I had planned." KO sighed and followed them as they reached the bottom and went down the gravel pathway through the park.

Their fight cloud continued onward as they crossed the street, avoiding and oncoming cars and busses. When they reached the other side they ended up passing by some innocent bystanders, a flower shop, an activist rally, a hot dog vendor, and into the subway. Across town they get off a train and back up to ground level where they entered a taxi cab that drove off into a distance. The cab driver paid no mind to the scuffle in the backseat, he then drowned out the yelling and hitting sounds with some tunes in on the radio.

The ride soon stopped by a lake where the fight cloud had exited the cab and went steadily towards a little pier on the side of the lake. Their scuffle eventually ended when they unknowingly threw themselves over the barrier and into the water below. They pop their heads out of the water and gasped for air, they then glared at each other before hearing KO yelling in the distance.

They then see KO coming down the dock, with his undershirt sweaty making it see through for the girls to blush at the sight of his muscled chest yet tubby torso. He panted as he reached the end, he then bit into the hot dog that he grabbed during the chase scene. "Man, (pant, pant) I really need to do more... (pant, pant) cardio training with mommy." he finished the hot dog before kneeling down in front of the girls. "Are you guys okay?" he asked reaching his hand out to Fink first, to which she graciously accepts before being pulled out of the water. Much to the chagrin of Dendy, who looked hurt and betrayed that an evil minion came before her.

KO got a thankful kiss from Fink before he reached out for his friend, "Here, I'll get you-" his hand was then smacked away, his eyes went wide before seeing Dendy pull herself out of the water. KO can tell that she wasn't very happy with the recent events that transpired, and he knew he had a lot of explaining to do. "Okay, look I know this is a lot to take in. But I just want to say-"

"No." she pressed a finger against his lips, cutting off his speech. "Just tell me one thing." she commanded as she raised her head to him, eyes brimming with tears making KO's guilt levels rise off the charts. "Is it true what she said, are you and her (gesturing to Fink) really dating?" KO took a deep breath and nodded lowly. "Is she tricking you?" they both look to the rat, who groaned as she pinched her mouse nose.

"Look, I know due to my affiliation with Venomous I may not be trustworthy. I admit growing up in the streets did not do wonders with my people skills, and I have a track record a mile wide." she then took KO's hand in hers and interlocked their fingers, "But when it comes to KO, I'm not the minion. I'm just me, the me that isn't attacking the plaza or that's a lab rat. I really do like him, a lot." Dendy can tell her words are sincere, and she didn't sense anything ulterior in tone.

Dendy sighed before she stood up and walked herself away from the two, KO called out to her "Dendy-"

"Just leave me alone KO, have a nice Mid-February." she stoically told him before leaving. KO looked down, Fink wrapping a comforting arm around him as the kappa stepped back into the cab. "Take me home." KO softly sobbed into Fink's dress as the cab drove off. The boy wondering to himself how this can be fixed, if it can.

(TBC)


	7. Chapter 7

_KO groans as his eyes flutter open, his mind was buzzing and his vision was all fuzzy. He was resting in his bed at home, trying to think of how he can patch things up with Dendy while at the same time try to make her and his girlfriend Fink be friends. But the next moment a mysterious figure shows up with a cloth in their hands, after that things were all a blur. But as his vision became clear, he found himself tied up to a chair in some kind of laboratory. Which can only mean two possibilities, either a) Pr. Venomous found out about his minion's relationship with a hero. Or..._

_"Ah, you're awake." _

_KO went wide eyed as his now perfectly saw the face of his captor, with cold stoic eyes behind a pair of goggles framed by short brown hair. The yellow jumpsuit was also a dead giveaway. _

_So, it's b) Dendy. _

_KO started to sweat when he saw her hold up a rather large needle with a purple liquid in the capsule. "D-d-d-d-Dendy? Wh-what are you...…" he stuttered out at the sight of the needle. _

_"It's for your own good KO, with this serum you should forget all about that little rat, and all the time you spent with her." Dendy explained emotionlessly before driving the needle straight into her captive's arm rather roughly. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW_

_(1 minute later)_

_Dendy hummed to herself, the serum did not have the effects she required. "Well, this is peculiar." _

_Instead of having his memories erased, KO's head instead swelled up like a salted turkey with little red bumps around his face. "My face feels funny." Dendy quickly injected him with the remedy for the little serum. Making his head go back to normal, "Okay, now can I go home?" _

_"NEVER!" Dendy screamed, making KO fall back in his chair. She quickly pulled him back upright, "Fortunately I made many more serums incased the first one wasn't a success, granted I spent all night crying and feasting on gallons of solidified flavor lactose and I forgot to label what each of them do so we might be here all day till I find the right one." KO's eyes widen at the long table of serums, each with different colors, he had to get out of here. _

_He struggled against his binds as Dendy inject him with a second serum, but this one made his skin turn blue. Which she remedied. Same goes for a serum that made his hair fall out, turned him into a mouse, made him a joy zombie, gave him a lizard face, give him rubber arms, turned his bones to jelly, etc. _

_KO felt drowsy from all the excess serums and remedies in his system, but jumped when he saw Dendy hold up one last needle. "Last one, hopefully this one has finally produced the results I sought for all this time." she hoped with a crazy smile before turning eerily to the boy. But before she can inject him a massive explosion was heard. The two looked up and saw a gaping hole in the ceiling, and out came KO's savior. _

_"FINK!" KO cheered as the mouse girl leaped off the pile of rubble and landed right in the path from Dendy to KO. She glared at the kappa who growled at the intrusion. _

_"Yoooooou!" she sneered while raising an accusatory point at the rat. "How did you find my secret laboratory?" she questioned. _

_"I tried to call KO but he never picked up, I knew something was amiss. And I had a feeling you were behind this, so now I'm gonna rip your arms off for what you did to my boyfriend." she calmly told her. _

_"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Dendy yelled rather uncharacteristically as she charged at the rat girl. The ensuing fight consists of some hitting, biting, banging into other inventions. It gets to a point where the camera pans to KO's frightened expression seeing the girls he cares most about destroying each other. _

_After a while Dendy is seen laying on the ground, bloodied up and beaten down. She hatefully locks eyes with a tired Fink, who tells her "You're own jealousy was your undoing, I cant be held responsible for what happens to you." _

_Dendy then chuckled lowly, "Neither can I for you." she then reached behind her and toss something at Fink's face. KO saw that it was a jar of acid, the rat had time to react before collided with her face. He can do nothing but watch in agony as his girlfriend was slowly getting burned to the death screaming in agony with Dendy smirking to herself as she goes limp, "I'll see you in Hades." she let out before her injuries take over. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" _

**(FLASH)**

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" KO gasped as he sat up, he found himself on his bed in his under shirt and undershorts. He panted before sighing to himself, "Oh, it was just a dream." he then looked around to see he was in the middle of the desert. "What the?"

He then blinked, "Wait, I had the desert dream last week. Maybe this is a dream too!" he then closed his eyes and focused himself to wake up.

**(FLASH)**

He then found himself in a dark void, he looked around to see where he was now. He held a hand up to his chin, "Hang on, I think this is the dream I had where I was naked in public." he looked down to see that he was indeed buck naked. He quickly covered himself and chuckled to the audience with a blush, "Well, at least I'm not in public."

Just then he was now in the middle of the plaza, with all of the patrons and plaza goers surrounding him pointing and laughing at him. His blush spread over his face and chest, his eyes were nearly watery with helplessness before her realized "Hey wait, this is a dream. I can do anything!" he then made it so that he was the only one with clothes and that everyone else was in his birthday suit. But they still laughed at him regardless, he then sighed dejectedly before walking away.

"Of forget it, wearing clothes in a nudist plaza is even more embarrassing then going to a normal plaza naked." he then focused himself to get out of this dream.

**(FLASH)**

KO gasped as he looked around to make sure this wasn't another dream. Room, check. Clothes, check. No corpses, check. Yep, he's in the real world. He sighed as he jumped off his bed and walked over to the dresser, "I gotta fix things with Dendy and find out how to make her be friends with Fink, I can't live in a world where two of the most important people in my life are enemies." he said as he opened up the cabinet to unveil an entire collection of under shirts, vests, and shorts. A week after the whole Mid-Feb debacle and Dendy hasn't said a word to him, "But they won't even be in the same room for ten seconds without trying to maim each other."

He quickly changed into his regular clothes and tossed the PJs in the hamper, "I need a plan to talk to both of them without having to get them in the same room." he then turned to his laptop, "Bingo."

(later)

Dendy: What is _she_ doing here?

Fink: What are _you _doing here?

KO: Girls, listen. I invited you to this group chat so that we can work this through without the two of you ripping each other's heads off. Now we are gonna do this like mature and responsible 6-11 year olds and talk though this. (gestures to Dendy) Dendy, is there something you want to say to Fink?

Dendy: (humph) Well, you're a terrible girlfriend and your boss is dumb.

Fink nearly growls but KO held up a hand to stop her.

KO: Now Dendy, lets try that again with more... feeling.

Dendy: (Sighs) Fine. When you're... around him (gestures to KO), it makes me furious. Because you're a terrible girlfriend and your boss is dumb.

Fink: (scoffs) This isn't working. I have more important things to do than waste my time with a jealous computer amphibian girl!

Dendy: I happen to agree with the rabid rodent daddy's girl, this was a mistake.

Fink: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!

The two girls then started screaming while KO was trying to smooth things over, the boy being completely ignored by the girls as his laptop shook and jump from the bickering on the other ends of the chat. Their squabble finally ended as they were joined by a random guy online, he looked like a middle aged overweight human. They three kids didn't know what to make of it as they had no idea who this guy was.

KO: Um, hi?

?: Hello.

KO: Wh-who might you be?

?: … I'm Jeff.

Dendy:... Eh, greetings there... Jeff.

Fink: What are you doing here? How did get in this chat?

Jeff: Just bought a new laptop, plugged it in, wanted to test out the video option, and here I am. So hat's going on with you three?

KO then explained to the guy what happened during Mid-Feb, Jeff just listening with a bored blank expression.

KO:... And so that's how we got here.

Jeff: (Nodding) Hmm, okay. That sounds like an eventful Mid-Feb. (points to the kappa girl) Dendy was it? (she nods) Look, you want to know why he lied to you? (she nods firmly) It's because he cares about your feelings.

Dendy: Pardon me (raises an eyebrow).

Jeff: He knows he hasn't been hanging out with you as much lately, and if he missed out again. Then there was a likely chance that you wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore.

KO: (Sighs) It's true.

Dendy: (awes)

Jeff: Dendy, you and KO are not just friends. Your best friends, and that bond is sacred. And as his friend you should be happy for him to have found someone that deeply cares about him just as much as you do, and if he's happy then that should be the only thing that matters.

Dendy looks down guiltily.

Jeff: (Turns to KO's screen) Look young man, it wasn't okay to lie to your friend. You should have just told her you already had a date planned that day AND who you were going with instead of just making a clone to hang out with her. It just makes you look bad, like really bad.

KO: (Head droops) I know.

Jeff: Look, I'm sure that if you two had just worked things through instead resorting to cloning. If she was really your friend, then she would understand why you couldn't hang out with her. Part of being friends is all about trusting and understanding each other, no matter what.

KO and Dendy turned to each other.

KO: I'm sorry Dendy, I never should I've lied to you. I should have told you that I already had plans all those times, I shouldn't have kept my relationship a secret from you.

Dendy: I must apologize as well, I should recognized sooner, then maybe I wouldn't have gotten so jealous. I guess I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Though I may not have a romance with you, I'm glad that I'm still a part of your life (smiles brightly).

KO: (smiles in return) Thanks, I'm glad I'm still in your life too. I promise no more secrets between us, and I will make time to spend with you and Fink equally.

Dendy: That would be nice.

Fink: (Scoffs).

Jeff: Hey! Rat girl!

Fink: My name is Fink!

Jeff: Whatever, just try to get along with his friends. You are his girlfriend after all, so you should just gives his friends and family a chance instead of always resorting to violence.

Fink: (fumes, before sighing) Fine.

KO: Thanks Jeff, your the best.

Jeff: Glad I can help.

(End transmission)


	8. Chapter 8

The net morning, after their group chat was interrupted by an odd yet wise stranger, KO's relationship with the two most important women in this life was much more pleasant. KO promised to be more honest to Dendy with his romance with Fink, Dendy would be more supportive of his courtship, and Fink vowed to get along better with his friends.

Speaking of, when KO came into the bodega for work. He found Enid sitting on the counter trying to solve a rubix cube while Rad was working on juggling three soup cans without his powers, KO took a deep breath before greeting them. "Hey guys."

"Hey KO." they said without breaking their concentration. Enid then asked, "How was Mid-February?"

KO rubbed his arm, "It was... something." he sighed, "Guys, there's something I need to tell you, I just don't know how to put it." he said as he drew a circle on the tiled floor with his right big toe.

"That your dating the minion of Pr. Venomous and your best friend figured out?" Enid guessed casually. KO froze as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Wha? How did you know?"

"Saw you chasing them, you passed by the place I met my online GF in real life. She was not what I was expecting, but that's not what we're talking about." Rad explained as he tossed the soup canes away onto their designated shelf.

"And I was near when you three were doing your soap opera thing in the park." Enid said.

"You guys aren't... mad?" KO questioned worriedly.

Enid shrugged as she completed the mind puzzle and tossed it away, "Look kid, I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. Go out with whoever you want, your a strong willed independent 7-12 year old boy. You might be the most responsible of any of us here, besides I had a feeling that rat secretly had a soft spot for you. Every time she attacks she always wants to fight you and seems to like whenever she and you get alone during battles, after all you are pretty impossible to hate."

"Yeah, we trust you." Rad added.

"Though if she tries any tricks, we'll not hesitate to rip her arms off." Enid finished. "So where is your little lady friend anyway?" she then asked.

"I told her and Dendy to have a girls' day, try and get along." KO said.

-with the girls-

Dendy and Fink were told to spend girl time, a request from KO to bond. Right now they were in Dendy's underground school lab exchanging some stories they had with the young hero in training. "I recall this one time KO and I went on a school camping trip, and I made the crucial error of giving KO the map."

_(Flashback)_

_"KO, are you sure we are going in the right direction?" Dendy asked while carrying a huge backpack while walking though the woods. _

_KO who had a giant map in his face stated, "I'm sure, I've been following the green line for hours." _

_"I hope we make it to the campsite post haste, I don't think I can take more of these pesky microsqui-" Dendy then blinked "Did you say green line?" _

_They stopped and KO turned around, "Yes?" _

_Dendy stoically told him, "Ms. Quantum said we were supposed to follow the red line." KO broke out in a cold sweat after hearing that._

_(end of flashback)_

Fink chuckled, "Classic KO."

Dendy then said, "It took us 8 hours until we were found, though KO got too intone with the wilderness." Dendy pulled out her phone and showed Fink a picture of KO in the woods, wearing only a fur loincloth with a spear and his hair all disheveled. The rat grabbed the phone and stared intently at the picture with a huge blush on her face.

"He's so hot." she whispered, Dendy lightly snickered at her reaction. Fink then tossed her phone at her, "Text that pic to me, I just found my new wallpaper. Anyway, this one time I got really sick, and KO tried to feed me."

_(flashback)_

_KO was in Fink's room at Boxmore, the girl in her pod bed with a blanket around her with a flushed face and bloodshot eyes, trying to feed his girlfriend some soup. Every time the spoon came close to her mouth, she always pulls away or dodges it. "Fink! Just eat your dang soup!" _

_"NO!" _

_"Eat it!" _

_"NO!" she yelled before hitting the spoon into his face, with him growling as the soup burned his face._

_(End flashback)_

"After that."

_(back in the flashback)_

_KO then grabbed a banana and peeled it a little, "Well can you at least take a bite of this, the potassium could help you." Fink pushed the banana away. _

_"NO! YOU WANT TO HELP, THEN CLEAN MY BARFING BUCKET!" she ordered before pointing to bucket near the fire place, which had many rotten contents from her stomach in it. _

_KO growled, "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." he said before jumping to the bed and tried to shove the banana down her throat, Fink trying to push him away but she was too weak to struggle. "EAT IT! EAT THE BANANA!"  
_

_"NO!" _

_Outside the room, Shannon was walking by "Fink, Venomous needs you for-" _

_"JUST LET ME PUT MY BANANA IN YOUR MOUTH!" _

_"GET AWAY- (GAGGING, CHOKING)"_

_Shannon just froze before turning back, "Never mind." _

_(end of flashback)_

Dendy just chuckled, "Well you were quite the stubborn one."

"Yeah, but it did feel nice to have him wait on me hand and foot." Fink said.

"I remember this time we were doing a science experiment, and it blew up in our faces. Literally."

_(Flashback)_

_Dendy: Now to just add the high density elixir. _

_KO: (looking at the instructions) Dendy, I think you shouldn't mix those-" _

_BOOM_

_(end flashback)_

"Why didn't you read the labels?" Fink questioned.

"My goggles were scratched up that day, and I'm blinder than a bat with out them." Dendy defended.

"Well that doesn't come close to when I wanted see what it was like in his clothes."

_(flashback)_

_Fink was currently in the living room of the Kincaid household, wearing KO's entire outfit. His undershirt, bodega vest, shorts, sweatbands, wristbands, ankle bands, the whole thing. She then mimicked a perfectly replica of his voice, _"I'm KO! And I love my mommy! I want to be the greatest super hero in history! I wear a headband but no shoes because I'm Ryu from Street Fighter, but I was left in the dryer too long! And I have the best girlfriend ever named Fink, who is the most beautiful, smartest, strongest, and just the most perfect girl I have ever-"_ she stopped when she saw KO with a weirded out look in his eye. She jumped and waved her hands defensively "KO I can explain!" _

_(End flashback)_

"You know, KO was right. We do have a lot more in common than we think." Fink realized.

"Yep," Dendy nodded, "Science, POW cards, and embarrassing KO stories." she then pulled out a flash drive, "Want to see some pictures of KO during my experiments? About 98% of them have him shirtless."

"Do I!" Fink exclaimed, she then pulled out a giant book. "Want to see KO's baby pictures?"

"Do I!"

**Fin**


	9. Chapter 9

A year after the events of Mid-February, things have been going very smoothly for KO and his two most important female companions. His girlfriend Fink and his best friend his age Dendy, though the two girls are still at odds with each other over his affections they've kept things civil for the most part. While Dendy has accepted that Fink is KO's designated life partner, she hasn't let that stop her from giving KO her own brand of romantic affections. The girls worked out a compromise for the future, which will be discussed some other time.

The rat and kappa weren't exactly friends like KO would like, but they've at least stopped trying to rip each other's arms off so that's progress. The two were hanging in the store during one of the Bodega's sales for Mid-February, which brought a few memories from last year's debacle. They were discussing the latest POW cards while keeping a close eye on KO who was mopping the floors, the youngest of the Bodega-men had hit a small growth spurt now that he's an 8-13 year old. He's gotten a little taller with his arms still as jacked as they were, but he's also gotten some nice leg muscles thanks to the full body workouts Fink showed him to. He kept the undershirt and vest, but replaced his shorts with a pair of tight jeans. Fink's and Dendy's attires haven't changed that much, other than the small green jacket and small burette.

KO's transformation to nearly a teen has caused a bit of a rise in female attention from gals his age, mostly from the girls in his school. Which drew the ire of Dendy and Fink, mostly Fink since its HER boyfriend. Dendy has had to keep pesky fangirls away from him since Fink is mostly homeschooled, lucky for those girls since she would have bashed their heads in if they sent one look to KO.

"So did you hear about that new POW card that came out?" Dendy asked.

"Oh you mean, this?" Fink smugly pulled out two cards, one with a picture of a tall man with a purple robe and long purple staff, and another with a lady with a light blue version with a skirt above her knees.

Dendy went wide-eyed, "How did you get the legendary Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl? Those don't come out till another four months!"

"Let's say I sweet talked a guy at the factory." Fink said. "And by sweet talked, I mean threatened his family."

"Of course."

"But I got you a little something to." she said handing the kappa a card, she took it and went blank.

"This is a Kuriboh."

_"Hey KO." _

The two girls ears peaked when they heard a voice speaking to KO. A girl's voice. To THEIR KO. The two looked from the isle they were in to see two girls around their man, "Fancy meeting you here." a red fox girl flirtatiously said, Fink's claws digging into the wooden isle.

"That's because I work here." KO said, oblivious to the way the two were talking.

"Oh is that so." a human looking girl with an evil look on her face, "Which means you get some pretty special privileges right? Working for the famed Mr. Gar and all, and I here he's your new daddy."

KO chuckled, "Nah, part of being hero is never taking handouts. It feels more good to work for it." he then looked at the bucket, "Hang, gotta refill the water here." he excused himself pulling the mop bucket.

The girls looked to each other, "Are you sure this is a good idea to scam him for free food?" Foxy asked nervously.

"I'll admit he's dumber than I thought, but we've made more with less." the human, Heather, said. "Now we just move on with phase 2."

_"Which includes you two running for the hills." _the girls jumped when they saw Dendy coming out of the isle, her eyes hidden behind shine in her goggles. "You have a lot of nerve to speak to about that boy."

"Oh look, it's the cannibal." Heather sneered, "How's the drowning business going, any new clients lately?" Dendy glared at the girl, memories of that hurtful myth running through her brain. "What business do you have with him anyway, you his girlfriend or something?" she asked with a smirk. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and eyes bulged in fear seeing a rat girl with a glowing purple aura, sharp claws, razor teeth, and a wicked grin on her face floating there. "Actually, that would be me." she said as she cracked her knuckles, Heather felt a warm spot in her under carriage and gulped.

Just then Heather was tossed out of the store, beat up with bruises and a black eye. She made a beeline for it, Fink wiped her hands off before facing Foxy. Who just put up a defensive gesture before running after her friend, "Don't kill me!"

Fink grinned as she returned to her normal state, "Just like I thought." she and Dendy shared a fist-bump.

"Hey guys." the two girls turned around to see KO returned, they then took their spots on KO's arms. "So what do guys want to do after my shift?"

Enid who watched the whole thing from the counter looked to Rad, "You know its funny how they far they've come since last year."

"Yeah, apparently they love KO more than they hate each other." Rad then turned grouchy, "How does he make it look so easy to get girls?"

"Hey by the way, I never asked this but what happened with the girl you met online last year?" Enid asked, Rad looked to the audience.

(last year)

"Hey, reservation for RadMan342. Meeting this girl I met online for the first time in person." Rad said at the front desk of a fancy restaurant.

"Right this way sir." the host escorted the alien to his table, when they got there he went eyed at who his date was. "Shannon?"

The yellow robotic girl wore a sparkling purple dress, she looked up and nearly brought out her buzz saws have not for the societal trap she's in. "Radicles!"

"You're my date?" Rad exclaimed.

Shannon groaned, "Apparently."

"Great." Rad slumped into his seat, thanks to this being a fancy place he and Shannon can't bash the other's head in. Their relationship has complicated at best, with mostly fights at the bodega and that one time they tried to have a romantic courtship only for the others to ruin it all.

Dinner was about as awkward as it can get, with silence throughout the date. Except to give their order to the waiter, they mostly just glared burning daggers to each other. The waitress just awkwardly refilled their water glasses with each trip.

When their food came they nearly broke into a fight before hearing a commotion outside, they looked to see a fight cloud passing by out the window. They barely made out Fink and Dendy through the smoke, they then saw KO chasing after the fight cloud "Guys, stop!" Rad and Shannon just shrugged confused to each other before starting to eat their lasagna and nuts & bolts salad with a dash of motor oil.

Two weeks later, they had and broke up over where to have dinner.

(now)

"I don't want to talk about it." Rad said before going to restock some of the shelves.

**I'm done here.**


End file.
